Not so happy ever after
by Xander287
Summary: When the crisis is over and the princess/prince is saved. The couple lives happy ever after ne? Well for the unconventional couples of police and kuryugumi, do they too have a chance at happy ever after. Read and see. Rated T. Tsukasa x Ryuji. one shot.


Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Tokyo Crazy Paradise. Because if I did there would be lots and lots of Tsukasa And Ryuji's babies running around already. :P

**Not so happy ever after**

Asago quietly stepped out of the bathroom, the heels of her shoes making soft tapping sounds on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Walking towards the bed, she put in a little effort as her hips swayed seductively from side to side, but as she neared her destination her motion came to an abrupt halt. Kai was in the phone…. And getting dressed?

"What? What are you doing?" she asked in disbelieve. Suddenly the room's other occupant glanced in her direction and then stopped cold in his efforts of getting his clothes on.

"Why are you getting dressed? Asago asked again, confusion written over her features.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Kai said into the phone before he hung up and then finished putting on his pants.

"Akira needs me, there's this ….." he had started to explain

"But you're on leave." Asago said in disbelief "Don't they know this is your honeymoon?" she asked. 'Damn those Control Police.'

"They know, and yes I am. But Akira just needs a little help with this one thing and well, I just told him I'd be there." He said with a not too convincing sheepish grin.

"Well call him back and tell him you can't make it." Asago said, her temper rising. But as she saw him reach for his shirt, she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"But it's your...its our honeymoon." She said a small voice as she moved to sit in a chair close by, "You're my husband." She forcibly fought back the tears which were now causing her vision to go blurry. She was Kuryugumi damnit and Kuryugumi didn't cry this easily.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into strong arms as Kai brought her flush up against his body, making her very aware of the effect her little outfit had on his body.

"I'll be back." He said giving her a chaste kiss before grabbing his gun and Control Police Jacket. He moved to the door opening it, looking back once more before he left, he drank up the sight of his wife. Yes, his wife. His. He liked the sound of that.

"Don't make me have to come protect you!" Asago shouted after him as he closed the door. A small smile on her lips. 'He said he would be back.' She thought, 'Then he will be.'

o.o.o.o.o.o

Tsukasa lay staring at the ceiling in her room at Kuryugumi. It was nothing interesting but for some unknown reason she just couldn't fall asleep. Jumping out of bed, she quietly walked out in the hallway. Almost everybody was asleep, making the sound of her footsteps echo in her head. Even kali was in deep slumber unaware of the actions of the Kozuki youth.

Tsukasa continued on her merry way with intentions of raiding the refrigerator for a midnight snack until she neared the entrance to Ryuji's room. The light was still on and she could hear him talking to someone over the phone. Seeing this as a much better use of her time than that of stuffing her face on food which would undoubtedly get added to her ever growing debt, she decided to eavesdrop, if just for a little while.

Moving within the shadows cast by the large pillars which decorated the halls of the mansion, Tsukasa made her way closer to he source of her present interest. Slowly she began to make out the words being said

"Did you get the whole collection?" Ryuji asked into the phone.

"Ah, I hope you got the accessories too." He added.

'What could he possibly be talking about?' Tsukasa asked herself which only motivated her to get even closer. Making her way softly towards the room, she tried her best not to make a sound but the stupid tiled floors of the mansion decided to rebel on her in that particular moment.

Hearing a slight noise, Ryuji looked to the entrance of his room, surely everyone else would be asleep at this time. And though this thought might have been true he decided to go along with his sixth sense which kept telling him someone was out there listening in to his conversation. So, in order to quell his paranoia aswell as ensure his safety the Sandaime rose from his chair and closed his door, and then once again continued his conversation.

Tsukasa scowled wondering why it was that he had relied on his innate sixth sense, but still she was not deterred. Moving up to rest just outside his door, the tomboy pressed her ear up against the door, willing her ear to hear the conversation taking place behind.

"Yes, that …….satisfactory." She heard Ryuji say. Practically mushying her face up against the door, she listened harder.

"I……. she…… like it." What could he possibly be talking about? And more importantly who? Could it be Asago san, the possibility existed since the girl had just gotten married. Maybe it was a wedding gift. Some Ancient Chinese tea collection perhaps? Or maybe it was for Meiko-sensei? A new set of medical tools were also in the lists of possibilities. However Tsukasa's thought process was halted when she heard the distinct click of the phone being returned to the receiver and took that as a sign to return to her place of lodging other wise she might be fined for staying up after hours.

So here she was once again, staring at the ceiling above her bed. It had not grown in interest, no, but it did help her out in getting bored and at last falling asleep. A deep dreamless slumber, which was quite enjoyable until she woke up to the feel of strong heavy arms around her, and as she predicted, there he was in her bed. And so yet another morning had started at the Kurygumi residence. With Bun san chasing after Tsukasa who was in turn chasing after Ryuji.

"Can't you learn!" she shouted after the fleeing male.

"I just like sleeping next to you." Ryuji defended. Then stood surprised when Tsukasa stopped dead in her tracks. He smirked; at last he was making progress. Well at least that was his last thought before he was sent spinning into the adjacent wall from one of Tsukasa's spinning flying kicks.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Later that afternoon at the apartment of the Kozuki brothers things were looking up. Toshi and Sho had long changed their jobs and were now working in more 'still-in-high school-student-after-school-job' friendly environment. Takuma as well had a stable job, so much so that his pay was greater and he was even offered paid vacation time. Things were definitely looking up, well not for all the Kozuki 'brothers.'

"Why????" Tsukasa wailed into Takuma's shoulder, her tears and snot becoming more and more uncomfortable as it soaked into the material of his jacket AND under T-shirt.

"Because you said yes." Takuma replied calmly. Tsukasa stopped for a while pondering this.

"But.. but why can't things just stay the same. I'll be his bodyguard." She said hopefully. Takuma signed

"Tsukasa, do you love Ryuji?" he asked. Tsukasa looked up at him. Love? Did she love Ryuji? She loved being with him. She loved fighting with him. She loved protecting him. She loved kicking his ass now and then. She loved being one of the few he trusted with his life. She loved ……….

Takuma looked down on the pondering face of his little 'brother.' How long would it be before she would come out of that spaced out world? He knew not.

'I love the way he looks at me sometimes. I love the way he's so over-protective thought it becomes a bore, cause I can take care of myself. I love the way he opens up to me when we're alone. I love …..' suddenly Tsukasa became aware of the world around her. She looked to her left seeing her family sitting around the dinner table eating.

"Hey! You started without me!" she shouted running towards the table to salvage anything which was left. She was meet with the bottom of Takuma's shoe.

"So, you're been thinking for practically half the day. What've you come up with?" he asked

"What you taking about Taku-nii?" she asked, eyes still glued on the steadily decreasing rice balls. Takuma sighed,

"About Ryuji?" he hinted,

"Oh that? Yea! I love being his body guard." She shouted before jumping up and moving to her spot on the table.

"Yatta! Itadakimasu!" she shouted.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Asago smiled warmly to the two Kuryugumi as they dropped the last of her bags inside the house and then got back in their car and left. She walked into the living room of the house and sat unceremoniously in the nearest chair. Sighing happily at the comfort it provided, her happy mood disappeared as she remembered her honeymoon. He had said he would come back, but did he? No, of course not. And there she was every night waiting for him in the godforsaken thing they called a night gown. Oh she had plans for him all right. Plans which involved her fist, a gun and a very shallow grave. So what he had called, none of the times was it good news, always about something else coming up and she had to spend yet another night alone. It wasn't fair god damnit. And now here she was in their home, alone again undoubtedly.

Asago sighed again as she sunk down deeper into the folds of the chair. Just then she heard a noise coming form upstairs. She immediately became alert, reaching into her purse she pulled out her gun.

"If you're in danger, first call the police and then find a safe place to wait." His voice echoed in her mind, she was Kuryugumi god dammit. We don't hide and wait on the police.

Releasing the safety on her gun she slowly climbed the stairs to the second level. The noise continued. She followed it until she was just outside a door at the far end of the hall. Slowly she pushed the door open taking cautious steps on entering. The room she entered looked like that of a mini living room, where there were plush couches on both walls with a small round table in the middle, there also was another door leading into an adjoining room she assumed. Slowly she removed her jacket as to free her arms even more, just in case rapid reflex action was needed.

Crossing the small living room she pushed the second door open and to her surprise happened upon a bathroom. There was a large bathtub in the middle of the room. Her stance slowly moved from defensive to that of slight wonder as she took in the sight before her. The sides of the bathtub were littered with candles and rose petals. Both the cables and roses petals filled the room with the fragrance of roses and closing her eyes it was as if she really was in a rose garden. Suddenly there was a noise behind her and on instinct she swung around and fired.

"Oi!" Kai shouted, as he looked at the hole in the wall far too close to his head for his liking. "That could have been me." He said point to the referred hole.

Her hands shaking slightly, the gun fell from her with a loud clank on the floor. She had almost killed him, she had ….. fear gripped her suddenly as the reality of the situation sunk in. what was she thinking? Just turning and firing like that, that was …. That was….

Wait!

"What were you doing up her anyways?" she asked in a gruff voice, her old persona coming back on the realization of the fact that it was a strange noise which had drawn her up here in the first place. "I thought you weren't going to be back till tomorrow?" she asked, the disdain not hidden in her voice.

"I wanted to surprise you." Kai said calmly as he walked up towards her. His half naked self glistening in the soft light of the candles. And in taking in that sight, Asago thanked all the deities there were for not shooting him.

"Well you did." She said in an almost whisper as he came up on her. Her body heating up considerable just from the proximity. Then she frown,

"You missed the whole thing." She said, her eyes trained to the ground. Kai didn't have to be told of what she spoke of because he knew.

"And I intend to make it up." He said, his breath ghosting over her.

"How?" she croaked out.

"Like this." He said ripping her blouse apart. Asago's eyes grew in diameter

"BAKA! That was my favorite blouse." She shouted

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tsukasa felt fluffy. She felt fluffy and girly and vulnerable. Why she had agreed to his she did not know. But now she was in a long white gown with her hair combed back and dangling diamond earrings and high white not very comfortable shoes. And still Meiko-sensei was fussing over the way the veil sat on her head. Taku-nii was also in the room, though he was allowed to wear a tuxedo and not a cotton ball as she saw it. Bun san was also in the room but they had to make in leave since he kept on telling Tsukasa how pretty she looked and as a result Tsukasa would launch at hime with fire in her eyes, trip on her dress and then fall unceremoniously on her face. This had happened twice, so then Bun-san had to leave in order to save face. Literally.

Peeking outside the door, Tsukasa scowled, she hadn't agreed to having all this people. Sixty she had said. Sixty he had agreed on but there were over six hundred people out there. That Ryuji, that lying little Kuryugumi…….. but all thoughts were scattered as Taku-nii pulled her aside,

"Tsukasa are you ready?" he asked

"Yes, am ready to kick his little ass form here to …. To…. Where's the furthest place from Japan? She asked sheepishly.

Takuma sighed, "OK, all you got to do is say 'I Do' when they tell you to okay." Tsukasa nodded mutely, a look of total bewilderment crossing her features.

"You know we can still escape if you want to." Takuma said as a last resort. Tsukasa smiled at him

"I love him, Taku-nii. I love Ryuji." She said calmly, smiling. Takuma smiled back.

"Ok, then lets go out there." He said. As they walked through the door and started down the aisle to where Bun san and Ryuji stood. Suddenly Tsukasa's thought process started once again,

'Nani! I love Ryuji? Why would I say such a thing.' She thought looking around she saw Meiko-sensei smiling brightly. 'I was drugged!' she screamed in her mind.

The ceremony was long and though it was true that she only had to repeat the things they told her too, it was way too long for her liking. And then they did it again, Japanese style. Two ceremonies! At the end she just really wanted to die. A funeral at the end of the day would have been just dandy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tsukasa collapsed unto the big in a big heap of while frill. Kicking off her shoes, she reached to her ear and pulled off the earrings which hung there as well. She was tired. No tired was an understatement, she was exhausted. Turning her head slightly she caught sight of Ryuji fiddling with a small blue box which was resting on the table.

"What's that? " she asked, her thought process almost immediately going to cake seeing as that they didn't get any since they had left the reception early.

"Have a look" Ryuji said throwing the box over to her. Tsukasa barely caught it before it collided with her head.

"Hey! Can't you be more careful? You're throwing that at your wife, you know!" she shouted. And then reality sunk in, she was Shirogami Ryuji's wife. She was married to Ryuji. Blushing slightly she reached into the box and looked at the contents.

"What is this." She asked picking up the stringy attire and twirling it in her hands.

"I think it's a outfit." Ryuji said smirking. "Why don't you try it on?" he added.

Tsukasa scrunched up her face in disgust,

"This? Never!" she said dropping the attire. Ryuji smiled,

"Why, are you afraid, Tsukasa?" he asked in a mocking voice. Tsukasa scowled, picking up the outfit she stomped towards the bathroom,

"Am not afraid of anything!" she shouted before shutting and locking the door behind her. Really one could never be too careful around Ryuji.

Moments later, the Kurygumi's new Seisai emerged from the bathroom with very…. Very little clothing on.

"I think they forgot some parts of this outfit." She said trying to arrange the little panty and bra to cover more of her exposed skin. Looking up at Ryuji she was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. Gone was the well-known Kuryugumi iron stare and in its place sat a big fat hefty grin and a very red blush.

Ryuji for one was very happy the blood from his body had rerouted from flowing to his nose and instead to another part of his anatomy, because if he had indeed had a nose bleed, Tsukasa would've had a funeral right after her wedding for he would surely had died form blood loss.

Tsukasa looked quizzically at the man sprawled on the bed before her. And then the words of Meiko-sensei and Asago drifted into her mind. An evil smirk spread over her face and he decided to go about seducing Ryuji, though she had no clue how.

Stalking up the Kuryugumi's Sandime, Tsukasa began placing butterfly kisses over the man's face, growing in courage he boldly took his face in her hands and brushed her lips across his, getting excited by the fiery sparks which resulted in her body she moved to deepen the kiss. After some time they broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Tsukasa, her body tingling and Ryuji's little arousal growing in intensity.

Slowly he grazed his arms up and down on Tsukasa's sides, loving the soft mews that he was graced with. Carefully he lifted her and slid further down the bed until he was in line with her bosom. He kissed them and then nuzzled them and then at last removed the constraining bra to take one of her pink nipples into his mouth.

Tsukasa's mind was swirling with thoughts she'd never had, her body was on fire and when Ryuji had sucked on her breast she couldn't have withheld the moan which resulted. Breathing heavy she rested her head on the pillow, only to moan out loud again when he moved to the other. Opening her eyes, her sight fell upon a box, it was curiously wrapped and immediately grabbed her attention. Shifting up Ryuji's body she reached for it. Ryuji on the other hand, though disappointed on her sudden movement away from his mouth, the friction of her body movement on his arousal was very delightful.

As Tsukasa pulled out the box she saw that it was addressed to Ryuji, which only increase her desire to know what was inside. But when she opened it, its contents were a little …… weird. There were all sorts of outfits, nurse's uniforms, there were policewomen uniforms as well, one that looked like a pirate custom and an air stewardess? There also was a small card attached

"Love fantasy collection." It said "All the necessities to make all your fantasies come true. Beautiful girl not provided." Then it all clicked into place. Turning around Ryuji was meet with glares of certain death. Collecting his clothes quickly, he fled, Tsukasa not far behind.

"You HENTAI BAKAMONDO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I love Tokyo Crazy Paradise. I mean why else would I write a fanfic about it:P, anyways, this was the product of a sleepless night so if there are major spelling and grammar mistakes constructive criticism is welcomed. Note 'Constructive'**

**Well hope you enjoyed it**

**If you did, please review. Please? (puppy eyes)**

**Till next time **

**Ja **

**Xander **


End file.
